The Gift
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A demoness in the underworld presents the Source of all Evil with a most unusual gift.


CHARMED "The Gift"  
by J. B. Tilton email: K 

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

A demoness in the underworld presents the Source of all Evil with a most unusual gift.

A female demon scurried through the caverns of the underworld. She clutched a bundle close to her breast as if at any moment someone might snatch it away. She stopped at the entrance to a cavern that was flanked by two large, upper level demons

"I bring a gift for the Source," she said hesitantly to the two demons.

The demons looked over the red female of their kind. The personal bodyguards of the Source of All evil took their positions very seriously. These two were tasked with making sure that no threat made it into the cavern where their master was.

"She is only a female," said one demon. "She poses no threat."

Grateful, the demoness hurried into the chamber beyond. The Source had just finished giving instructions to another demon. The demoness waited patiently. When the Source, finished he dismissed the demon. Then he turned to the demoness.

"Why do you bother me?" insisted the Source. "What use have I for a female?"

"I bring you a gift, my liege," said the demoness.

She extended the bundle she was carrying and opened the blanket it was wrapped in. The Source looked down at a human child. His displeasure was clear on his face.

"Fool," snapped the Source, "you bring me a human child? What use is a human child to me? Do not waste my time."

"No, my lord," said the demoness. "Not a human child. My son. He is only half human. But he is also half demon."

"Almost as useless," said the Source. "A half human child is of no more use to me than a full human child. Do you think this is the first half human half demon child? There have been many in the past. All have proven to be great disappointments."

"This one will be different," promised the demoness. "He will grow to great power. I shall infuse him with my own power. He will not be like those who have come before. He will be a great boon to you, my lord."

"You are deluded," said the Source. "Even those that have been beneficial have only been so marginally. How could this child be a boon to me where so many others have failed?"

"My lord," said the demoness, "we have always had to insinuate ourselves into the mortal plane. We must invent our past, our history. And we must spend time getting the humans to accept us."

'This I know," said the Source. "It is nothing new."

"Imagine," said the demoness, "a demon that does not have to do any of this. A demon who can walk among the humans as one of them. And because he is half human, he will understand them as most demons cannot."

"Intriguing," said the Source. "Still, most half human offspring possess little or no power. Or they choose the path of good. Even those who have not done so have always disappointed me. How is it this child will be different?"

"He will be different," promised the demoness. "Most half human children have a human for a mother. My son is different. His father was human. I am his mother. That will cause his power to be greater.

"And I shall raise him for the cause of evil. He will learn the power of evil. I shall teach him to serve you as a loyal servant. He will learn that the pathetic skills and talents of the good are no match for the power which evil shall bring him."

"Grand promises," said the Source. "But that is all they are. Promises. Have you anything to bolster your claims other than your boisterous words and hollow promises?'

"My liege," said a black woman standing in the entrance to the cavern.

"Seer," said the Source, turning to the woman. "I did not summon you."

"No, my liege," said the Seer. "I have had a vision. A vision regarding this child."

"Speak, then," said the Source.

"The female speaks the truth," said the Seer. "This child, though half human, shall be one of your most loyal followers. He shall grow to great power. And his name will become legendary in the underworld. Even demons will grow to fear him."

"If you'll not accept my words," asked the demoness, "will you not accept the words of your own seer? Her visions are always true."

"I know," said the Source. "Very well. You may join those who rear our young. Raise this child in the ways of evil. And teach him to fear and obey only me."

"My lord," said the Seer. "If this child is to understand humanity, he must be raised as a human. To learn their ways and understand their motivations. If he were raised as any other demon, much of his usefulness to you would be wasted."

"Perhaps you are right," said the Source. "A child raised as a human would have insight into the humans which other demons would not possess. And which would be of great benefit to me in my plans."

He turned to the demoness.

"You have my permission to raise the child as a human," he said. "But I shall expect to see results soon. When the child is of age, you will bring him before me. So that he may show his allegiance and prove his loyalty to me."

"As you wish, my lord," said the demoness.

"Do not think me a fool," said the Source. "If this child does not fulfill your promises to me, I shall vanquish him. And you shall join him."

"He will," promised the demoness.

"The child must have a name," said the Seer.

"Demon offspring are always named by the father," said the Source.

"My lord," said the demoness, "his father is human. He knows little of our kind or our ways. He has given the child a human name already."

"Perhaps," said the Seer thoughtfully, "in this instance, an exception to tradition should be granted, my liege?"

"As always," said the Source to the Seer, "you ask more than most consider acceptable for a female."

"I serve only you, my lord," said the Seer, bowing slightly. "I ask only for that which will best serve you."

"Very well," said the Source. He turned to the demoness again. "You may name your child. Think carefully on this name. If he is to serve me as you claim, he must have a name worthy of me."

"Thank you, my lord," said the demoness. "I have already chosen a name for him. If it pleases you, my liege, the child's name shall be Belthazor."

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
